47th Infantry Regiment (United States)
3rd Bn - LTC John Lightner |garrison= Fort Benning, GA |nickname= "Raiders" |motto= "Ex Virtute Honos" (Honor Comes From Virtue) |colors= Green and White |battles=World War I World War II Vietnam War |notable_commanders=Alexander Patch |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 47th Infantry Regiment is an infantry regiment of the United States Army since 1917. Having seen combat in multiple conflicts, it is now assigned to the 192nd Infantry Brigade training new soldiers. Present day The only active units of the 47th Infantry Regiment are the 2d and 3d Battalions, stationed at Sand Hill, Fort Benning. Both are TRADOC units used for Basic Combat Training, each capable of training 1,200 soldiers per cycle. On 8 April 2013 an inactivation ceremony was held for the 3d Battalion, 47th Infantry Regiment, resulting in a reduction of 44 soldier and 27 civilian positions. Depiction in popular media Forrest Gump is shown to be a member of the regiment, wearing the regiment's distinctive unit insignia on his Class A Dress Green Uniform. In the film he is cast as a member of the 4th Platoon, Company A, 2d Battalion, 47th Infantry, then a unit of the 9th Infantry Division in Viet Nam.http://www.oldreliable.org/photos/gump.html History Constituted 15 May 1917 in the Regular Army as the 47th Infantry Organized 1 June 1917 at Syracuse, New York Lineage for the 47th Infantry Regiment Assigned 19 November 1917 to the 4th Division Inactivated 22 September 1921 at Camp Lewis, Washington Relieved 15 August 1927 from assignment to the 4th Division and assigned to the 7th Division Relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 7th Division Assigned 1 August 1940 to the 9th Division (later redesignated as the 9th Infantry Division) Activated 10 August 1940 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina Inactivated 31 December 1946 in Germany Activated 15 July 1947 at Fort Dix, New Jersey Relieved 1 December 1957 from assignment to the 9th Infantry Division and reorganized as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Withdrawn 16 June 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Transferred 15 April 1996 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command Honors Campaign participation credit World War I: Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Champagne 1918; Lorraine 1918 World War II: Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead); Tunisia; Sicily; Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for CHERBOURG *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for HAGUE PENINSULA *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for ROETGEN, GERMANY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for NOTHBERG, GERMANY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for FREUZENBERG CASTLE *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for REMAGEN, GERMANY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for OBERKIRCHEN, GERMANY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for MEKONG Delta *Valorous Unit Award for LONG BINH - BIEN HOA *Valorous Unit Award for Saigon *Valorous Unit Award for FISH HOOK *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1968 *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for CHERBOURG *Belgian Fourragere 1940 **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at the MEUSE RIVER **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the ARDENNES See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments References Further reading * Biography of a WWII surgeon of the 47th Infantry External links * 2nd Battalion, 47th Infantry Regiment Website * 47th Infantry Regiment Tribute, 9th Infantry Division in World War II * 47th Infantry Regiment in World War II 047 Category:Military units and formations established in 1917